Message from you
by devi no kaze
Summary: One day Tezuka received a message from his crush...
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hi minna… it's been long time since I made a one-shot story…. I post this along with Kizuna. Actually I want to post Kizuna last Saturday but I don't know with fanfiction because I couldn't find My Story tags. Well I hope you enjoy… sorry for a lame title but I couldn't find anything else…. (^_^)

**Message from You**

Summary : One day Tezuka received a message from someone or should I say his crush. What will he react?

-Tezuka's residence, Kunimitsu's room, 09.00 pm-

Tezuka closed his history notebook He took off his glasses and messaged his eyes softly. He would have an exam next Monday so although today was Saturday night h still went for study. He was about to lie on his comfortable bed when his phone rang, signaling there was new received message for him. Tezuka grabbed his cell phone. It was Fuji.

_I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time. I love you_

Tezuka blinked. He read the short message twice and suddenly he found his cheeks grew red. He shook his head and texted back.

_Fuji, it's time to bed. Go to sleep and stop teasing me._

Tezuka put it back on the table. He lied down and couldn't help but to think about Fuji's message. Few minutes later his cell phone rang again. He picked it up and read.

_I'm not!! I really in love with you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!!! _

Tezuka could feel he was blushing like mad when he read it. It seemed that Fuji wasn't kidding or something. Slowly he put it on the table and lied down. Did Fuji really love me? Or it's just a usual prank?? But this is Fuji. The Fuji Syuusuke whom he had a crush on for two years. He wouldn't play round with something called love, right?? Because love was a strong feeling.

Tezuka closed his eyes but suddenly Fuji's face appeared in his head. _God… please help me!! I really need to sleep…_ he prayed. Soon, he went into an uncomfortable sleep with Fuji inside his head.

-Fuji's residence, Syuusuke's room, 09.00 pm-

"Eiji! Give me back my phone!" Fuji shouted as he chased his best friend around the room, trying to get his phone back. Eiji was in is best friend's house for a 'Saturday Sleeping Over' routine. He borrowed Fuji's phone moment ago but looked at how serious he playing with his phone, Fuji couldn't help but to feel curious.

"But Fujiko! Your phone is fun to play with!" Eiji whined. He held the phone tightly on his chest just like a cat protecting its fish. Fuji opened his eyes and looked straight to him.

"As long as you don't go around sending love messages to random people. I know it was you who sent that _'I love you'_ message to Echizen using Momoshiro's phone the last time!" Fuji said as he plopped onto the bed, exhausted. Trying to catch Eiji was a difficult task since the read headed boy used his acrobatic skill to avoided the catcher. "Momoshiro had a lot of explaining to do when he was confronted by Echizen."

"But it did them some good! See how loving they are now!" Eiji looked proud of himself. "Don't you think I'm such a good matchmaker?"

Fuji glared hard at Eiji. "I don't need any matchmaking."

"Don't worry Fujiko! I won't do that to you!" Eiji grinned. He was glad that Fuji didn't catch him send a message of love to their or Fuji's beloved Buchou. Eiji knew that Fuji had loved Tezuka since they were freshman and Fuji, although a genius, didn't do anything liked confessed or something. He said he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Tezuka but Eiji didn't care. Fuji had helped him with Oishi so he had to help him back. Why should Fuji and Tezuka become a friend when they could become a lover instead??

"Ne..ne Fujiko, don't be mad okay…!! Here your phone" Eiji said, handing Fuji's phone after deleted the messages. Fuji took his phone and checked everything and of course he didn't find anything wrong. He glanced at Eiji who smiled innocently at him and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep…!!!!" Eiji said and jumped onto Fuji's large and soft bed. Fuji chuckled at his friend antic and lied beside him as well.

-Monday, Seishun Gakuen, lunch time-

Tezuka sighed. Since Fuji's message accident, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And today his history exam was terrible. He just hoped he could pass the test. He headed to rooftop where he could find peace and maybe he could avoid a certain beautiful smiling boy.

Fuji was puzzled. He didn't meet Tezuka the whole morning. True, there was a morning practice but Tezuka didn't look at him and just ignored him. Tezuka was clearly avoiding him. He didn't even go to cafeteria where he usually eat there with Oishi, Eiji and Fuji. Fuji frowned. What did he do to him??

"Fujiko?? Fu-ji-ko??? FUJIKO!!!" Fuji looked up surprise to Eiji who pouted at him.

"W-What's wrong Eiji??"

"You weren't listening to me, Nya!!! You are spacing out!!"Eiji said as he pouted.

"Ma… it's nothing Eiji… You are saying??"

Fuji walked with a frowned on his pretty face. He kept thinking why Tezuka avoided him? Then suddenly he saw Tezuka walked down form the stair. Tezuka was looking his way and suddenly he turned around and walked to the corridor opposite Fuji's. Fuji ran tried to catch Tezuka but it seemed that Tezuka walked faster or ran because he couldn't see Tezuka anywhere. Fuji sighed and decided to go to Tezuka's class but the bell rang, announcing that the lunch break was over.

Tezuka reached in his class right before the bell rang. He was walking down the stair after had is lunch and saw Fuji was walking his way. His heart suddenly went faster than normal. He turned around quickly and walked as fast as he could. Good thing Fuji couldn't catch him.

-Fuji's class, English subject-

Fuji looked out the window. He still couldn't find a reason about Tezuka's behavior today

"Tezuka has been avoiding me like the plague ever since this morning! And I don't even know what I did wrong!" He said to himself. Quietly without teacher noticed, he took out his cell phone and sent a message to Tezuka.

'_Tezuka, we need to talk. Meet me at the rooftop after school today. I'll be waiting for you.'_

Tezuka stared at the message from Fuji again. He knew that he had to face the inevitable someday, but he had hoped that it would not be so soon. He just hoped he would be able to control his emotions. He reluctantly packed up his things and dragged himself off to the rooftop.

-Rooftop, 03.00 pm-

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Fuji?" Tezuka asked, keeping his cool.

"I just want to know why have you been avoiding me these past few days? Did I do something that offend you that much?" Fuji asked, seriously. Tezuka tried to looked away but he couldn't.

"No." Tezuka's reply was short and simple.

"Then why are you avoiding me?!" Fuji asked impatiently. His blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me already!" Fuji demanded half whined.

Tezuka took out his phone and pressed a few buttons on it. He then passed it to Fuji.

'_I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time. I love you.' – Fuji Syuusuke_

"It's my handphone number. But I never sent this message to you!" Fuji said, frowned cutely.

"Really??" Tezzuka raised his eyebrow. Fuji nodded, opening his eyes. Tezuka sighed and turned back, ready to go.

'Fine then, see you tomorrow" He began to walk.

"No, wait!" Fuji grabbed Tezuka's wrist. "It must have been Eiji! He borrowed my phone last Saturday and playing with it!"

Tezuka looked at Fuji suspiciously.

"I swear it's true! I would never send a message like that to you!" Fuji thought he saw disappointment flicker in Tezuka's eyes, but decided that the dim lighting of the rooftops were playing tricks on his eyesight.

"Okay then. Now that's settled and I can punish Kikumaru tomorrow practice. Now will you let go of my wrist?"

"No!" Fuji shouted almost instantaneously.

"What do you want now?" Tezuka asked.

"I want you." Fuji replied softly before he tip toed captured Tezuka's lips in a tender kiss. Tezuka was rooted to the spot. Fuji's lips were so soft and sweet. Tezuka couldn't help but to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Fuji's slim waist. They broke the kiss after their lungs screamed for air. Fuji looked at Tezuka, smiling.

"Tezuka, I said I didn't send you that message. But whether you believe it or not, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Eiji was just the catalyst that helped me put my feelings into words and sent it to you." Fuji said.

"Do you really mean it?" Tezuka asked in a soft voice.

"Yes I do. I understand that you will not feel the same way as I do, but now that I've confessed, I feel so much better. You can go now." Fuji said, lowering his head.

"But I do." Fuji heard Tezuka said in a small voice.

"You do what?" Fuji looked up and saw Tezuka smiling. He could see love in his eyes.

"I love you too"

Fuji felt a burst of joy surging through him when he heard Tezuka's words. He ran forward and hugged Tezuka. Tezuka was happy and he hugged him back.

'_I'll make you happy, Syuusuke. I promise'_ Tezuka made a promise to himself.

'_I'll never let you go or hurt you, Kunimitsu'_ Fuji smiled at his own promised.

**Owari**

AN : Waa…. It has been a long time since I write one shot. I hope this story is good enough to satisfy you. Please review!!! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Another oneshot from me… hope you like it…

**Message For You**

-Fuji's room, 06.00 am-

Fuji's eyes opened lazily as he heard his cell phone rang. Being not a morning person he was, he looked at his phone murderously. He reached out his hand and grabbed the phone from the table beside his bed. It read 'you got a message'. Fuji frowned _'who would send a message this early in the morning? Well whoever it is he'll die' _He pushed the button and read.

_**Good morning sweetheart… (^_^) – Kunimitsu**_

Fuji smiled. Who knew that the ice walking Tezuka Kunimitsu could be this sweet. Fuji typed replay to his boyfriend.

_**Good morning dear… sleep well?**_

Fuji pushed send. He lied down on the bed again, waiting for the replay and it came in a minute.

_**Of course, I always sleep well every time I thinking about you…**_

Fuji could feel himself blushed. He smiled shyly imagined Tezuka smiled in other line.

_**Oh really?? I'm glad I can help then… I always think about you before I go to sleep and I always have a nice dream afterward.**_

Fuji smiled as he typed his words. His bad mood was completely gone now.

_**You should think about me more often then… I don't want you to have a headache in the morning just because you can't sleep at night…**_

Fuji chuckled. Another side of Tezuka he didn't know. The only one he knew someone had his attitude was Atobe. Well, Tezuka could be a full of himself if he wanted to.

_**Sure… Kunimitsu let's go to school together**_

Fuji got up and took a towel from his closet, ready to taking a bath. He heard his cell phone rang.

_**Okay, I'll pick you up… see you in an hour. I love You**_

Fuji smiled and couldn't help to type back.

_**I love you too**_

-Tezuka's room, 06.00 am-

Tezuka opened his eyes. His hazel brown eyes looked at the clock on the wall. He sat ups from is bed and put on his glassed. His eyes glanced at his cell phone on the nightstand. Smiling, he took his phone and decided to send his beautiful boyfriend a morning message.

Tezuka smiled as he read Fuji's message to him. He really loved this boy. He should thank you to Kikumaru for being a matchmaker that brought them up together two months ago. Tezuka could see Fuji blushed when he typed that he always thought about him before he slept. Well, that was true after all. He always thought about Fuji whenever he was. Like before he went to seep, he always imagined Fuji's pretty face smiled at him, told him good night (although Fuji always send him a message telling him good night) or when he was having breakfast with his family. Every time he saw a small piece of wasabi in his bowl or his mother's cooking he always remembered Fuji. Well, wasabi is Fuji's favorite food after all. He always remembered Fuji's adorable face and sparking eyes every time Tezuka brought him into a café and treated him wasabi sushi or something with wasabi in it. The though made him smiled and that shocking his family. His mother would tease him and his father chuckled at his blushing face.

Tezuka smiled when he received an 'I love you too' from Fuji. He slowly got up form his bed and prepared to meet up with his beloved boyfriend.

-A moth later, Perfect Pair 3rd month anniversary-

Fuji walked into his class happily. A sincere smile could be seen on his face. The happiness aura seemed to radiate everywhere. Kikumaru, being a curious cat he was, looking at Fuji's curiously. He ran to his best friend and hugged him from behind. Fuji almost fell down onto the hard floor.

"Hoi… Fujiko!!! You look happy, nya!!! What's wrong?? What's wrong??" Kikumaru asked loudly. Fuji jut laughed and kept walking with his best friend hug him from behind.

"Fujiko, tell me!!!" Kikumaru whined and pouted. Once Fuji found his seat, he sat down. Kikumaru was still pouting beside him.

"It's nothing Eiji. It just… today's special for me…" Fuji explained. Kikumar's blue eyes widen.

"Really, nya??? Why? Why?" Kikumaru shook Fuji's shoulders.

"That…." Kikumaru leaned to him.

"That's… secret" he said. Kikumaru whined loudly and kept asking his best friend over and over again. Finally the bell rang and the teacher walked into their class. Fuji felt happy because his best friend finally stopped asking him.

-Seigaku, lunch time-

Tezuka walked up to the rooftop. He would meet Fuji there to have lunch together. Well, they always have lunch together since they were freshman but since they began dating t felt different. It felt more special. Especially today, the day Fuji and Tezuka would celebrate their third month anniversary.

Tezuka pushed the door opened and saw Fuji was setting up a picnic mat and basket for them. Tezuka shook his head and smiled in amusement. So that's why Fuji didn't let him brought a lunchbox today. They would have a picnic on the rooftop today.

Fuji looked up when he saw a shadow above him. He smiled widely when he saw it was Tezuka. His blue eyes opene and stared happily at him.

"Here sit down, Mitsu" He said happily, his beautiful eyes began to sparkle.

Tezuka liked it when Fuji opened his eyes every time he was with Tezuka. That way, Tezuka could see his lover's emotion. He liked when Fuji didn't hide something from him. If Fuji opened his eyes to Tezuka, it meant that Fuji trust him in everything.

Tezuka sat down beside him. Fuji took out two lunch boxs from the basket. Then, he took out small bowls and plates contained with meats, vegetables, eggs, and salmons. He also took out a bottle of green tea and two glasses. He put the on the mat and took out two pairs of chopsticks. He gave one to Tezuka and one for himself.

Tezuka looked at whatever Fuji doing and couldn't help that Fuji was look like a wife who was serving his husband for a lunch. He looked at the lunchbox Fuji gave him and he opened it. It contained with rice only. He looked at the meals on the mat and smiled.

"You know Syuusuke… I feel like having a wife now" He said. Fuji blushed madly and smiled shyly.

"Well, I will be your wife if you want me to" He said. Tezuka laughed and kissed him. They kept kissing each other before Fuji remembered that they were supposed to eat their lunch not eat each other.

"Let's eat…" Fuji said, blushing. Tezuka chuckled and nodded. He took his chopstick and the perfect pair began their lunch.

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka called out once they ended their lunch and Fuji began to put everything back to the basket. Fuji closed the basket and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you…" Tezuka said, smiling. Fuji smiled back and nodded happily.

"Don't need to. I like do anything for you…" Fuji said, stared lovingly at Tezuka.

"Then do something for me, just one thing" Tezuka asked, hopefully.

"Anything for you"

Tezuka took Fuji's hands and hold them.

"Stay with me forever…" Tezuka said. Fuji was taken a back for a while before he smiled and moved closer to Tezuka. He pecked his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Of course…"

Tezuka smiled, he let go of Fuji's hand and took a small box from his pocket. He gave it to Fuji.

"What is this??" Fuji asked.

"Open it"

Fuji opened the box and saw a necklace no two necklaces with pendant 'K&S' for Kunimitsu&Syuusuke. Fuji could feel his eyes watered. He looked at Tezuka who looked at him with much love.

"Happy 3rd month Anniversary, Syuusuke" Tezuka said before kissed Fuji.

**OWARI**

AN : Wahhhh!!!! Finally the second shot. I hope you like this one. I'll update the next chapter of Kizuna soon… please review… (^_^)


End file.
